candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 87/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 57 | previous = 86/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | next = 88/Dreamworld | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 80,000 | moves = 33 }} Difficulty *This level can be very confusing with all the teleporters, but not too hard. *It can be difficult to bring down all ingredients in 33 moves. *The high possibility of cascades may cause the moon scale to tip over, ruining your plans, decreasing your winning chances, and even removing a chance of winning. You have a big opportunity to fail because of the moon scale. *The ingredients are worth 80,000 points 8 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 80,000 points, which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. *'3rd Start:' move left. *'3rd End:' moves left. Strategy *Most of the time, when an ingredient exits, a new ingredient appears in the same column from where it exited, except for the 4th column from the right, where the ingredient will appear on the top of the 1st right column on the left which is very very long way to go till the first exit, even with the cascade effect. *If on exiting, when an ingredient does appear on the left first column, try to move the ingredient towards the exit and if possible exit on the third column from the right. *With all this in mind, the strategy is to break the icing which is blocking the exit and try to move the ingredient towards the 3rd column from the right: this way you will have only 4 candies to crush to free the cherry or the hazelnut - and the next ingredient will reappear in this same 3rd column! Doing it again for the 8 ingredients is the only way to achieve the goal in fewer than 33 moves. *Work near the left half of the board, as it will trigger cascades. It is highly recommended to make wrapped candies near the left side as they will help clear an area to pull the ingredients down. *Try to make the ingredients spawn on the right side by matching candies to the right while collecting the ingredient. *Colour bombs are also recommended to be made as they can clear out a particular candy when the ingredients are exiting the board. Striped candies are also helpful. Trivia *This level has the biggest nerf because its difficulty went from insanely hard to easy. *This was formerly the hardest level in Dreamworld. Notes Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 87 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 87 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Crazy Crossing levels Category:Levels with 33 moves Category:Levels with 55-63 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with regular teleporters Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Levels with three moon strucks Category:Redesigned levels Category:Easy levels